Imprisoned and the Broken Promise
by Integra-Lily
Summary: An AU Short Story about Sasuke and Itachi and the bond they share. Itachi gets accused of murdering their parents, and how Sasuke comes to terms with the price they both have to pay.


**Author Note:** This is based on the versions of Itachi and Sasuke from the Konoha_Onsen_RP over on LJ (Check it out). Just a short story. In this version, Konoha is a small village in Japan (no jutsu). This story is also for my friend Ser (who was also my beta), who's been helping me get my inspiration back. I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd have a lot more money.

**Imprisoned and a Broken Promise**

**By Lily**

Red and blue lights illuminated the darkness of the Uchiha household. Despite the pouring rain outside, the door was left open as officers moved in and out. The pristine white carpet of the Akatsuki captain's house, now caked with mud, was so soggy that each footstep made by the officers alerted the entire room. Most of the evidence contaminated without a second thought.

School books lay scattered near the front door. A cell phone and blue backpack a few steps further in the room. Another few steps, and there on the floor with tears streaking down his face was eight year old Sasuke Uchiha. Hand-cuffed beside him was his elder brother, fifteen year-old Itachi Uchiha.

On the floor, lay the lifeless bodies of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha.

"Aniki?" Sasuke sniffled, looking up towards his brother with a pleading gaze. As if Itachi could explain why their parents lay dead and make the nightmare that was sure to haunt the boy disappear.

"Close your eyes, Sasuke," Itachi met his brother's gaze with a soft reassuring smile, "It'll be over soon."

Sasuke did as he was asked. Even with his eyes closed, he could still see it. His parents lying there on the red stained carpet. Hearts gone and replaced by a small scrap of paper. They didn't look like his parents; instead looking like one of his stuffed toys his mom had sewn back together with black thread when the stuffing had come out. Momma...

"I can still see it," he whimpered, bringing his tiny hands to his face in a failed attempt to shove the images from memory.

"Think about other things," Itachi's voice remained calm, steady. The sound made Sasuke take a breath and focus on it. Sasuke loved his brother's voice, and at that moment, it was the best sound in the world. "Remember that story I told you?"

"T-the one where the boy...nobody noticed...because of his brother...became...king? And the table...his friends..."

"Yes. That one." Sasuke could almost feel Itachi smiling at him, though he didn't open his eyes. His brother had told him not to. "Someday, that'll be you, Sasuke. Think about that day."

Sasuke hesitated before giving a tentative nod. "Okay...I'll try..."

"Good."

"Fuck kid, what kind of sick son-of-a-bitch rips out his parents own hearts?" The voice caused Sasuke to catch his breath. Slowly, Sasuke's eyes opened and fell on one of the Akatsuki officers. The man was standing right in front of Itachi, nearly sneering at his brother. "And if that weren't bad enough, taking their hands, sewing their eyes shut. Pretty twisted."

Sasuke watched as Itachi's face darkened. He knew that look. His brother wasn't happy. "I would appreciate it if you would stop saying things like that in front of my little brother."

"Yeah, and I'd appreciate still having a captain." The officer sneered, "What do I care what you want, murderer?"

"My Aniki is NOT a murderer!" Sasuke glared at the officer, fists balled at his side. He was on his feet in an instant. "He wouldn't do this!"

"And that's why he's covered in their blood? Why nobody else saw him at school today?" The officer smugly smiled, looking down at Sasuke, "Face it, kid. You're the brother of a murderer...your whole family is a disgrace to the Uchiha name..."

"We are not-" Sasuke wanted to fly at the officer, but was stopped as Itachi moved in front of him. Even with his hands behind his back, the elder Uchiha's look was cold enough to kill.

"Say that again to my brother and I will rip your heart out, Uchiha Muga."

"Now now now, I think we've had enough murder for tonight." An elderly man entered. He wore an Akatsuki Police cloud cloak like the rest of the officers, but every now and then a hint of orange could be seen underneath. "Don't you have something better to do then interrogate Itachi, Muga-san? Like...collect evidence before everyone drags it all over the house."

"Yes, Madara-sama." Muga shot one last glare at Itachi before moving back towards the bodies.

Sighing, Madara shook his head, "Good help is so hard to find these days. Now then, I suppose I should do something with the pair of you. Well, since you're already handcuffed, I suppose we'll arrest you Itachi. But what to do with you, little Sasuke..."

"I'm not leaving aniki." Sasuke replied stubbornly.

"Hmm. Well that there causes as a problem, Sasuke. As much fun as it would be tossing an eight year old in jail and seeing how long you last, I do have something of a reputation to protect."

"He will stay with Shisui." Itachi's voice cut through to Sasuke.

Sasuke's head jerked towards his brother. Shock apparent, "But Aniki-"

"No buts Sasuke." Itachi met his brother's look of protest with one that didn't allow argument. Sasuke didn't utter a word in response. There was nothing he could say. Though the look on his face was less than pleased.

"Shisui it is then!" Madara replied cheerfully, "Say your good-byes then for now." With that, Madara turned and began speaking with another of the officers who began dialing for Uchiha Shisui.

"I don't want to leave, aniki." Sasuke whispered, and without an ounce of hesitation, wrapped his arms around Itachi. His head buried against his brother's blood stained clothes, not caring if he was stained in the process.

Itachi smiled, longing to return the hug. Unable to shift his arms to do so, Itachi settled for slowly kneeling down so his face was even with Sasuke's. "I will come for you, Sasuke. Whatever it takes. When this is over, I won't leave your side."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Itachi tilted his head a bit and offered another smile for his brother, "Don't trust anyone, Sasuke. No matter what they say about me or our family, don't you trust or believe them. Even for a moment. If you do, I'll be home before you know it."

"I won't, Aniki."

"Promise?"

Sasuke smiled faintly, "I promise."

"All right, time to go!" Madara announced as he put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, guiding the youth to the door where Shisui stood waiting under an umbrella. Sasuke spared a look back towards where his brother's smiling form knelt.

He didn't want to leave.

Tears streaming down his face again, he turned his attention back towards that doorway where Shisui stood. "Hey Sasuke. Rough night, huh?" His brother's best-friend's normally cheerful voice attempted, though fell short of putting Sasuke at ease.

Sasuke wanted Itachi's voice. He wanted Itachi's scent. He wanted his brother to go with him.

"Hi, Shisui." Sasuke said quietly, bringing a hand up to wipe the tears. A sigh escaped Shisui as his hand replaced Madara's and he led the eight year-old, who had just lost his entire family, out into the rain.

Had Sasuke known that would be the last time he would see his brother for almost a year, he would have fought harder. Kicked and screamed and gone to jail right along side he beloved older brother.

But, ever the failure his father thought of him, he couldn't even keep his promise to Itachi.

For an entire year, Sasuke lived with Shisui and his family. He would listen to Shisui's parents say awful things about Itachi, about his parents, and sometimes...even about him. Always when they thought Sasuke couldn't hear them.

At dinners, they even tried to exchange comments in front of him, masking it as if they were talking about something else. Everyone did that, except for Shisui. His brother's bestfriend never said one bad word, even when Madara-sama had come to dinner. Trying to be polite, Sasuke figured, as he watched as those who once loved his brother and who he thought were Itachi's friends, denounce him.

Friendship was a joke.

He knew his brother was hated. Knew everyone in Konoha thought Itachi was a murderer. He was the little brother to the man that killed the captain of the Akatsuki Police Force. Everywhere he looked, Sasuke only saw two emotions. Pity and disgust.

For awhile it was tolerable. Annoying, but tolerable. The village would give their condolences for his plight and Sasuke would thank them. Standing alone, despite having Madara on one side and Shisui on the other, he tried to be strong at the funeral. Sasuke was secretly hopping Itachi would suddenly show to stand beside him as they received guests. Sasuke tried to imagine him standing there instead of Madara, while the words were spoken over his parents graves. Waiting for the real Itachi to come back to him like he promised.

The waiting seemed in vain.

The looks continued past the funeral. It only started irritating Sasuke more each time he saw one. How could a village who had once adored and praised his brother, so much so that he was often times invisible even to his own parents, suddenly have nothing but hatred for him?

From that point on, whenever he was asked who he wanted to be just like, Sasuke's answer was always, "My big brother, Itachi."

The look of surprise and sometimes horror at that response was enough to make Sasuke smile a little bit. At least it wasn't pity. Of all the things to get noticed for, it still had something to do with his brother. And after six months...

Sasuke started to doubt. Doubt his brother was coming back. Doubt his brother would keep his word.

Doubt his brother was innocent.

The police interrogations didn't stop in that year. Sometimes, Sasuke would be questioned for hours on end before he was allowed to go back to Shisui's. It was always about his brother. About Itachi's relationship with their parents. About Itachi's habits and goals and daily patterns. Even making assumptions of where he went that day their parents were killed. He had no parents, no brother, no lawyer to protect him.

And yet, never once was he allowed to see his brother. At one point he got so frustrated that for a brief moment he allowed himself to think his brother had done it. Gave in to the questioning just so people would leave him alone. He wanted to go home. To his family and to Itachi.

But they were dead, and Itachi was gone.

He had broken his promise. And worse, it only made the rest of the Uchiha clan believe that Sasuke was on their side, thinking his brother was guilty. Would Itachi ever forgive him? Would Itachi hate him when he came back? Sasuke was so sure Itachi would hate him.

More than he hated himself.

For the six months that followed, Sasuke thought about that every day. He'd dream of himself opening Shisui's front door and Itachi would be standing there. His lips would part to apologize, though no words ever came. Itachi would just shake his head and then turned away. Sasuke would run after him, always chasing after him, but never would catch him. Then, Sasuke would wake up.

Sometimes it would be in tears, other times it would be in cold sweats or screams. Shisui's parents believed Sasuke's nightmares were from that night. He never told them it was the thought that he betrayed and lost his brother that woke him up. It was Itachi Sasuke dreamed of...not his parents.

Sasuke knew it wasn't normal. None of his dreams ever were. So he'd draw them in a sketchbook that never left his possession. That sketchbook was the only thing he trusted, the only thing he could confide in.

Winter came and went, and the sights and sounds of spring started to fill the air. The cherry blossoms were blooming and for that brief period, Konoha was covered in a flutter of white and pink petals. Third grade was endless and pointless to Sasuke. What did it matter? There was no one there to care what grades he got. No one who cared if he came home.

The stupid girls had quit following him by the time he hit the main street towards the Konoha bridge. Blue backpack on his shoulder full of homework and his sketchbook. Shisui usually met him on the bridge to walk the rest of the way to the Uchiha district. Always saying he didn't want some girl to see him picking up a snot-nosed third grader at the school.

Sasuke would have walked to Shisui's house alone if he could have. It wasn't like it was home.

Sighing, Sasuke paused at the start of the bridge. Looking up, he expected to see Shisui talking to some girl on the bridge. Instead, what he found waiting for him on that bridge made him wonder if he was hallucinating. After a year and a broken promise.

Itachi.

His brother stood there, leaning against the railing of the bridge, looking down into the water below. Itachi's hair seemed longer than Sasuke remembered and he looked a little thinner. For a moment, Sasuke just stood there barely breathing. He was afraid that one wrong move and his brother might vanish.

It was barely a breath and he saw Itachi turn. Only it wasn't away from him, like the dreams. His brother was looking right at him, a faint, weary, smile on his face.

"Hello, Sasuke."

Itachi's voice. It sounded the same. He had wanted to hear that voice for song long. Wanted to hear his name spoken with affection from the only one who ever really loved him.

Then, the smile faltered a little as Itachi turned away. Itachi was leaving. Itachi was leaving him again.

Panic set in and without hesitation, Sasuke dropped his backpack and ran as fast as he could for that bridge.

"Nii-san, wait!" 

Sasuke's eyes flew open. For a minute, he forgot where he was. His breathing came out in short gasps. Slowly, his eyes began to adjust and he found himself in a bedroom. Black satin sheets encasing his nude nineteen year-old form, as a small stream of sunlight filtered in the window.

"Sasuke. Are you all right?"

Itachi's voice came from the doorway. Shifting his gaze, Sasuke watched as his brother entered the room. He was in his normal morning attire. The same white unbuttoned shirt, black cloth pants, and his silver-rimmed glasses he wore every morning since that day on the bridge. Newspaper in hand though his eyes were on Sasuke, concerned for nothing else but him.

Sasuke couldn't help the faint smile. "I'm fine, nii-san."

"Nii-san? You've haven't called me that in..." Itachi paused before raising a brow, "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No!" Sasuke blurted out quickly, turning his head as a faint scowl came across his face along with a blush.

Itachi chuckled softly, hand on the wooden door frame as he turned to leave. "I see. Well if you're okay then-"

"Aniki, wait!" There was an almost panicked edge to Sasuke's voice. He didn't want to be alone.

"Hn?" Itachi asked, turning back from the doorway.

Sasuke sighed softly, realizing if he wanted to keep his brother in the room, he'd have to start talking. "You promised you'd never leave. Is that why you stay with me? So you can keep your promise?"

"Why do you ask, Sasuke?" Itachi moved back into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Just answer the question. Without all your cryptic word manipulation stuff."

"Without my-" Itachi's surprise fell away into another chuckle, "All right. Yes. And No."

"Itachi." He shot another scowl in his brother's direction. "I thought I said-"

"What I mean is yes, I stay with you so I can keep my promise-"

"-I knew it."

"You knew what?" A quizzical look was shot in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke frowned, pulling the sheets up towards his chest. He had known this was coming. He was just an obligation to his brother. Like he had been to Shisui's family, Sasuke was a burden to the one he loved most. "That you're only staying with me because you have to."

A sigh escaped the elder Uchiha, "No, Sasuke."

"-but you just said-"

"I said yes, so I can keep my promise. But that's not not the only reason." Itachi said quietly, though his brother didn't meet his gaze.

Sasuke quirked a brow, "What's the other reasons then?"

"Well you're already jumping to conclusions so I shouldn't tell you." Itachi smirked, earning himself another scowl from the younger Uchiha.

"I knew it. You've got no other reasons. You can't lie to me Itachi. I see through them."

"Do you now? I'll tell you my reasons, if you tell me about your nightmare."

Sasuke fell silent at that. Chewing faintly, and rather cutely, on his bottom lip; a habit he hadn't outgrown, he proceeded to answer. "It wasn't a nightmare. It was a memory." Sighing, Sasuke shifted himself so he could lean against Itachi's back. The warmth of his brother against his cheek was slightly reassuring. It would be harder for Itachi to disappear. "I was remembering that year."

"The year I was gone?"

He gave a soft nod against Itachi's back.

Itachi inhaled and let out the breath he was holding slowly. His eyes closing in thought. "It was a long year. I thought I would never see you again."

"I...broke my promise to you, Nii-san. I...I thought you might never come back for me and everyone was saying all these things..." Sasuke paused, hesitating before uttering softly, "I'll understand if you hate me or go away..."

A soft smile played across Itachi's features, "It's a little late to hate you for that, don't you think? Besides, I could never hate my precious little brother."

"But I broke the promise."

"And I broke mine. I said I would never leave your side. I'd always protect you."

"Yeah but-"

"Sometimes things happen, Sasuke. You were eight years-old, and it was a promise you shouldn't have had to keep, let alone had to make. It was selfish of me to make you promise it in the first place." Itachi sighed, "I just...did not wish to lose you."

"You won't ever lose me, aniki. I thought you would have picked up on that by now? I am the one always chasing after you," Sasuke smiled. "Even in my nightmares, I can never catch you."

"You always catch me," Itachi mirrored the smile as he turned to face Sasuke, "No matter what dream or nightmare you have, or even if we were to end up in a different world at opposite ends of the battlefield, you would always catch me. You and only you."

"So, what's the reason you stay with me?" Sasuke asked. His fingers reaching out to play with a strand of Itachi's hair, letting the silken tresses glide through his digits. "Other than a broken promise."

"For the ego boost?"

"Itachi..." The scowl was back.

Itachi gave another smile, "Because it's where I belong. In all the world there is only one thing I have ever wished for."

"What's that?"

"To be able to protect and be with you." Itachi leaned forward enough to place a kiss on Sasuke's forehead before rising from the bed.

"Aniki?"

"Hn?"

"Is that really your wish?" Sasuke asked, studying his brother's features. Looking for a hint that he was lying.

"It's always been my wish," Itachi met his brother's gaze without an ounce of hesitation.

In that breath of silence, he then quietly remarked, "I don't think I'd be very happy in a world where you stood opposite me, Aniki. No matter what you've done."

"You know," Itachi said after a moment, "I don't think I would be either."


End file.
